Ainsley
Ainsley (codenamed "BLU Unit 3") is a dark BLU Sniper cyborg Freak created by Jillian189. A past tragic incident led to his transformation into a cyborg and the creation of an obsession with a certain BLU Medic. His theme is Biolizard from Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Biography Ainsley was an ordinary Sniper who, despite being colored BLU, lived as a hermit in the Badwater Basin (pl_badwater), too far away to be associated with any BLU-colored team. His sole companion was a Red Army Robin named "Adalwin". One day, Ainsley was out hunting when he was ambushed and attacked by a group of BLK Spies. Ainsley managed to incapacitate most of them before he was captured. The Sniper tried to get Adalwin to fly to safety, but Adalwin stalwartly defended his human friend before the robin was shot down by a BLK Spy wielding an Ambassador. After that, Ainsley was taken away from his home in a drugged state. He was brought before Blutarch Mann, who immediately imprisoned Ainsley and turned him into a cyborg. Blutarch was planning to build an army of perfect killing machines so he can defeat his twin Redmond, and kidnapped anyone associated with BLU, mercenary or not. However, before his plans came to fruition, Blutarch was foiled by Banshee, whose ex-lover Johannes Lehrer was among those captured by Blutarch. The surviving captives were freed, including Ainsley. However, Ainsley came out of the experience broken and insane. Affected by the death of Adalwin, he became obsessed with revenge, searching for the one who had slain his beloved bird. He eventually managed to find and kill the culprit, but now without a goal Ainsley became severely depressed to the point of contemplating suicide. He wandered until he came upon a rogue BLU team in the Frontier region (pl_frontier_final), led by an old Soldier named David Armstrong. It is also where Ainsley met the aforementioned Johannes in question. The innocent and childlike Medic reminded Ainsley of Adalwin so much that he vowed to protect Johannes and never leave his side. While well-meaning, Ainsley's rather aggressive attempts of putting Johannes under his care ended badly. Johannes' teammates were very protective of him, and Ainsley would've been killed by Aeron if David hadn't restrained her (though David was very upset himself). Although he was let off with a very stern warning, that didn't stop Ainsley from trying again and again, eventually marking him as an enemy. Appearance TBA Personality and Behavior Initially starting as an anti-social and solitary man whose only company was himself and Adalwin, Ainsley became deranged and angry after having his only friend cruelly taken away from him and being turned into a cyborg against his will. He is extremely distrusting towards everyone, fearing even more suffering if he opens up to more people. After meeting Johannes, Ainsley became obsessed with protecting him. Because Johannes reminds him of Adalwin, Ainsley believes that it is his duty and his alone to be his guardian and caretaker. While bearing good intentions, Ainsley's desire to protect Johannes is due to his belief of being given a "second chance" for failing to protect Adalwin. His obsession has reached the point where Ainsley sees himself as the only person that Johannes can trust and rely on, while everyone else associating with the Medic are seen as enemies. Ainsley hates BLK Spies with a passion, since one of them was responsible for the death of Adalwin. He will not hesitate to kill anyone he can find, regardless of their innocence. Powers and Abilities Due to his former life as a hunter, Ainsley is very self-sufficient and crafty. He is very good at staying still for long periods of time in order to get the perfect kill, and he relies on only his wits and his knowledge of the surrounding environment to fight his enemies. Ainsley's cybernetic enhancements give him enhanced hearing as well as telescopic and X-ray vision. He can detect the faintest sounds from miles away, and his telescopic vision allows him to see things from even farther distances. His X-ray vision allows him to see through objects. All of these abilities make him a good tracker and give him impeccable aim. Faults and Weaknesses * Certain objects or materials cannot be detected by X-ray vision. * Ainsley cannot turn his powers off and as a result, he is frequently bombarded with unwanted sounds and visual imagery, making him paranoid and wary. * Very loud sounds will incapacitate and momentarily paralyze Ainsley. * Due to being a cyborg, Ainsley can be weakened significantly by EMP and magnetic fields. * Ainsley's single-minded obsession with Johannes can be detrimental for him, in that it makes him ignore any potential threats. * Once a calm and rational man, Ainsley is currently insane, which often causes him to make ridiculous decisions (often against his better judgment). Trivia * Ainsley was inspired by the character "Cyborg 003" from the anime Cyborg 009. * Ainsley was originally a Sniper OC named "Lawrence Jones" who also shared the same powers and had their life changed by a bird, along with having a desire to protect Johannes Lehrer. However, Lawrence Jones' backstory is that he was a former hitman who wanted to protect Johannes out of personal guilt, and had a much nicer personality. A lot of things have changed since then: The criminal past has been drafted after the creation of Banshee (along with being given different powers), while the protectiveness towards Johannes, the past tragic incident with a bird, and cybernetically enhanced hearing and sight abilities were given to Ainsley. * "Ainsley" is a gender-neutral name that is derived from Old English ansetl (hermitage) and leah (field). ** "Adalwin" is a masculine Ancient Germanic name derived from adal (noble) and win (friend). Category:Snipers Category:BLU Team Category:Near-normal Category:True Neutral Beings Category:Freaks made by Jillian189 Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids